


Role Reversal

by OtakuAngelD



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD





	Role Reversal

He was just so beautiful. He was just so lovely. A large hand slid over perfect pale flesh. It was so soft. He knew it was evidence of the elegant bath salts the other used. He couldn’t get enough of that soft, supple flesh. He could just sit and touch it. He could stroke that pale pretty skin and watch it move and shift as the other arched under the roughened fingertips. He loved it. How supple and sweet it was. And he adored that voice. That soft mewling voice when he stroked down the spine and over firm buttocks.

“K…Kabaji….” Atobe gasps, pushing his hips up into that hand. “Please…” He looked back. It was such an awkward position he had been put in. Hips and ass up in the air, on such display, knees spread out to display his dangling hardness. His chest and shoulders were firmly on the bed, head pillowed. It was shameful. It was so embarrassing and the deep seated prude in Atobe wanted to close his legs and hide his obvious pleasure. He wanted to, so so badly. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because of the spreader bar. Hard cold metal, rigid and unforgiving, held by thick leather straps around his thighs. Kabaji had put that there. Kabaji had put that there and he couldn’t remove it. He couldn’t because his hands were bound so securely behind his back. When he moved then even the slightest, the short chain attached to the links between the wrists would pull a little on the pretty leather collar he wore, strangling him a little. “Please…release me…” Sometimes, he still forgot who was in charge here.

That large calloused hand slid ever so slowly up Atobe’s back and into his hair. For a moment, Kabaji enjoyed those silken locks before he tangled his hand into it and pulled, pulling Atobe’s head up and forcing his shoulder down more. “Keigo…” He rumbled… “You might call the shots outside…but in here…” His heavier frame pressed against that perfect back to whisper into an ear before biting it. “I’m the boss.” He knew though that it was difficult for Atobe to remember that little fact. But he also knew…Keigo had so much power, so much control over everyone or everything. And he knew that what he really needed was control. He needed the control and the strictness that his parents never gave him. He needed someone to put him in his place and remind him he was human. Kabaji was that person, had always been that person and this was just a natural progression of what had always been since they were little.

Those too blue eyes swept over Kabaji with a regal icy glare. “Ore-sama said… mffff.” He didn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t because a moment later, a large hand had placed a round sphere into his mouth. He closed his eyes and he felt his lips strength around the ball that now silenced him. Made small indignant sounds of protest as the strap in the back was fastened. He continued to stare, as Kabaji’s face grew closer.

“Keigo…” He stated. “What did I tell you about that? You’re not a king here…You are just Keigo. You are Keigo and you are mine.” He leaned in and pressed lips against those stretched so thin around the ball gag. “And you’re so sexy when you’re silent.” His tongue washed over the ball and loosened his grip on Atobe’s hair to let his face fall back onto the pillow. “Now be a good boy and stay that way.” 

He tried to make sounds behind the ball but his protests turned into a soft grown when he felt those hands again, going down his bound arms and back to his back and around his hips to rearrange him properly. He jerked a little when the flat of a palm smacked against his ass. It didn’t hurt because he knew Kabaji would never hurt him. Never. It only served as a warning. A reminder of just how strong Kabaji was, how much in control his “yes man” was. The sound turned into a whimper when he felt the moistness of a strong tongue across the place where Kabaji had smacked a moment earlier. He knew that Kabaji would not remain there. He knew Kabaji would have him begging, even with the gag. Begging because Atobe Keigo didn’t beg.

Kabaji’s tongue moved further, closer until he was at that puckered opening. He licked over the taunt balls, dangling. Perhaps sometime, he would put a nice leather binding around those too. Keigo always looked so good in leather. Plus, then he could tighten it so that Keigo couldn’t come until Kabaji let him. Oh, that would be fun. He would definitely do that in the future. But for now… his tongue dipped into that opening, slick muscle working that hole, getting it to relax, trying not to laugh at the way Atobe squirmed. And Atobe squirmed so sexily. He did it ever single time.

He could feel that tongue entering him. Thrusting and curling, slick and hot and hungry. He tried to protest, hips quivering as he tried to escape. It was dirty…Such a dirty action. It drove his prudish nature insane to know that there was a tongue…there…. Of all places. It was sick and it was wrong and it…it felt so good. God it felt good. Without his permission, his hips shifted back, trying to get more of that. More…he wanted more. His hips shifted upwards, baring his ass more. He could have cried when he did because it stopped. It stopped and that slick appendage was taken away.

Kabaji could play this game all night. It was always so much fun to torment Keigo in such a fashion. His Atobe was such a closet hedonist is wasn’t even funny. But he wouldn’t give Keigo want he wanted. No. Because everyone gave Keigo want he wanted. He would make Keigo wait until he was ready and not a moment sooner. “You want it don’t you, Keigo.” he all but purred. “You want my cock in your cute little hole.” 

The redness that came across Atobe’s cheeks was answer enough. That was another thing that got him going. Such dirty talk. Not at all the polite nothings that comprised of his day. It was vulgar and dirty. Polite society frowned upon that. Then again, polite society frowned on this too. It most definitely frowned upon, the heir of a multi-trillion dollar corporation being tied and bound, asshole loose and moist and waiting. Waiting for the monstrous cock that he knew the other boy possessed. And he wanted it. He did want it. So much that then he looked over his shoulder this time, those blue eyes were soft, pleading. please….please…. He shifted more, chest scraping a bit over the soft sheets, catching on the nipple rings that Kabaji had convinced him to wear. Rings that sometimes were hooked to a little chain so that Kabaji could drag him around the room when he wasn’t collared. The feeling made him moan again. He needed it. He wanted it. And he knew he wouldn’t get it until Kabaji wanted to give it to him. He wanted to cry when it was fingers instead of thick hard cock that entered him next.

Kabaji knew he had large fingers. He knew that spit wouldn’t be enough. Tongue wouldn’t be enough. Plus Keigo was so wonderfully wonton speared on his fingers. Pushing back against them even as he mewed and moaned in protest against the onslaught. He uncapped that wonderful sweet smelling lube. Always aromatic, making the room smell even more sinful. He had chosen it because of that smell. Because he knew that Atobe went wild at that scent. That sweet forbidden scent. And because he knew that, he doused a great deal into that hole and let the liquid pour down and drip down that already dripping member. “Look at you…making a mess.” He thrust his fingers a bit hard against that little pleasure button inside.

Keigo bucked. His cries could be heard past the ball gag. “Please…Please. Mmmm. Munehiro. Please…please just…”

He twisted his fingers a little inside of Keigo and laughed against his ear. “Please what, Keigo. I won’t do anything unless you say it. Say it Keigo…Say it and maybe I’ll be nice and give it to you.” He knew it was cruel, and he knew it was mean as Keigo had to work hard to even make the noises he was making. But it showed Keigo again who was in charge. But even as he was saying that, Kabaji was already slicking himself up and positioning himself.

“Take me…I beg you…fuck me. Make me yours again….Own me.” His words were muffled by the gag, but he was still sort of understandable. 

That was all Kabaji needed. He plowed into that waiting hole with his throbbing member. Keigo always felt so good. This insides always swallowed him up so nicely. Large hands gripped around hips to pull and push. Each thrust doing deeper than before, filling the smaller boy under him without the slightest protest. Like like the first time when Keigo had though his monster dick would spilt him in half. But now his cock was welcomed in like an old friend.

Each thrust was like fire. Each huge solid movement hit right against his prostate. Kabaji was so huge that he was always so full. He could never take all of that massive cock in, but each time he could accept more of it. He could now take all of it. Every last inch. He knew he was truly owned when he felt those heavy balls slapping against his ass. Owned. He belonged to Kabaji. He was Kabaji’s. He was Kabaji’s pretty little pet to fuck and it felt so damn good. It felt more than good. He was sure he was drooling and he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was that he could give up all pretences and be taken. Pounded. Brought back to Earth once more. Taken off his pedestal and rendered human. It was just too wonderful. But even more wonderful was what he knew was coming.

Kabaji reached around to tug at one of the nipple rings fore reaching down to that leaking cock. Keigo was all but pouring precum and he could tell that the boy would be coming soon. He tightened his grip to stop it. Not until he was done. Keigo wouldn’t get to cum until he was through and not a moment sooner. Not that he would last long. When he thrust this hard and rode that perfect ass that vigorously he knew he would blow his load quicker. It always felt so good to explode inside Keigo. To paint his insides white and mark the older his inside. He always came heavy and it always leaked out between their joining. It made his sliding that much better, angling his huge rod in that happily abused hole. Once he finished spurting, he finally pumped Keigo to completion, letting the other cum. 

Atobe could feel Kabaji pulling out. He always felt so empty after, His hips fell and he could feel semen leaking out of his ass. It always felt so sinful…So perfect yet so dirty. He sighed in relief when the gag was removed and tried to speak, but his voice wouldn’t allow him. His voice and Kabaji. Fingers were encircling his collar and he found himself pulled towards Kabaji’s cock. A little limp and covered in cum. Kabaji’s hand was next to it. The one covered in his own. He didn’t even need the other to tell him what to do…Lick. He had to lick. Clean it all off. Plus he got that huge rod in his mouth. And even as he did, head bobbing up and down, he could feel Kabaji playing with his ass again. He smiled a little around that massive piece of meat. They would do it again…Kabaji was so good to him.


End file.
